The perfect wedding, before and after
by Claces Guardian Angel
Summary: This is set 2 years after CoHF and Clace is of course full blown. This is a story filled with fluff and love the ever possible lemon. So please read if you want some good feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say if you read the summery. Have a nice read**

 **Jaces** **POV**

I walked down the steps of the institute and into the library. This is where I last saw Clary as she read yet another boring book on demons.

My wet hair hit lightly at my jaw as I had just showered.

As I opened the door to the library it was silent, no music softly playing or footsteps on the stairs. Afraid Clary left I hurried over to where she was originally reading to see my angle had fallen asleep.

She was so beautiful and peaceful as she slept, I'll never be able to show her how much she means to me.

I carefully moved a tress of hair that had fallen on her face, when she didn't stir I knew she was fast asleep. Gently I took her book that had fallen to the floor and placed it on the small table next to her.

Then I carefully scooped Clary up in my arms bridal style. She was so small, so light, yet when I help he close I felt the muscles she had gained after years of shadowhunter training.

I decided it was too late to wake her up and take her home but to take her up to my room, just to sleep. Izzy would cover for me and say Clary was with her.

As I walked up the stairs Clary wrapped her arms around my neck. I feared I had woken her up but she settled back down and I kissed her forehead.

In my room I carefully pulled back the sheets and set her in bed, she stirred once more but fell asleep. As creepy as it sounded I loved to watcher sleep, in fact i loved to watch her do anything. Every thing was so graceful, so beautiful. My eyes never left her as I slipped out of my shirt and jeans and put on some flannel pants.

When I crawled into bed next to her and pulled Clary to my chest she nuzzled close to me. I kissed her forehead once more and rested my chin on the top of her head, I loved this girl.

 **Clarys POV**

When I woke up I felt my back pressed up against something firm and warm. I knew what well more of who it was when I opened my eyes and saw the clean order of Jaces room. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I could feel the corded muscle of his forearm against my bare stomach.

I blushed slightly when I realized my shirt had ridden up, when I tried to pull it down I heard Jace say in a sleepy voice "Leave it please".

I smiled and rolled over to face him. He's hair was tussled and eyes soft, but what I noticed most was his lack of shirt.

Jace pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good morning" I brought lips softly to his and kissed him slowly.

When I broke the kiss is said "What time is it?"

Jace was kissing my collarbone and neck "only around 6:30,eans we could stay here for awhile".

I slowly traced the runes on his chest and felt him shudder. Like his reaction I shifted my body on him and straddled his waist.

I continued to lightly move my finger over his chest and said "what ever will we do to pass the time?". I smirked when I saw his eyes darken from desire.

I leaned down to kiss him again, filled with passion and longing. Then he let out a guttural moan and flipped us over so his chest was pressed against me but not crushing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

I pressed my pelvis up to his I could physically feel him tense up, I took great pleasure in making him react.

Jace lowered himself on to me more which meant my hips were traped. When Jace looked to me I could see the hunger in his eyes. "By the angel Clary remember Izzy is in the other room".

Teasing him was my own kind of fun so I poured out my bottom lip and said "boo, I was having fun".

"As was I" Jace said as he kisses my jaw, then my neck, and moved my shirt enough kiss my collarbone.

I ran a hand through his hair and guided his lips to mine. When I pulled back from the kiss I sat up.

"Jace we really should stop". I kissed him again.

"Mmmhhmmm" he kissed the pulse in my throat.

"Jace" I half whined and half moaned as he kissed up my neck.

"Fine alright" Jace sighed and rolled to the side of me on his back. "What should we do then". He started wrapping a piece of my hair around his finger.

I was thinking as I watched the muscles on his ches ripple with each breath "why don't we train?"

Jace smirked his signature smirk "you just want to watch me shirtless".

"Maybe" I whispered and kissed him ever so lightly.

 **Yup so this'll be a short story, around 10 chapters. Filled only with fluffy Clace love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup can't wait so I really hope you like this fic. Please review if you have anything to say. Let me know it's worth it.**

 **Jaces POV**

I was leaning shirtless against the punching bag as I waited for Clary to join me in the training room. After this morning I was in need of a way to release my adrenaline, plus helping Clary train up close and personal is always enjoyable.

She walked out in a tight fitting tank top and shorts of hers. In the past two years Clary finally convince Clary to keep extra clothes and spend some nights at the institute. Though none it was supposed to be with me.

Clary stopped in front of me "Jace you're staring"

I took her hand and smiled "how could I not". That comment made Clary blush, as usual. And it is the cutest thing, then she gets shy and turned away. But I softly pulled her to me and kissed her lightly.

"Come in Jace, we can have anyone walk in on us". Clary whispered against my lips.

I groaned "fine, lets go hand to hand".

When I said that she tried to raise an eyebrow and her scrunched up face was so cute I wanted to kiss her again.

 **~~O~~**

Two hours of training later I was walking with Clary down the hall to change back into regular clothes and get breakfast.

"You wanna sneak away to Takis before anyone else finds out?" I was hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, but it's a weekend so we have to get it to go. I hate how crowded it gets". I knew the real reason was she got so embarrassed when anyime recognized her, or when some downworlder flirted with me.

"Perfect" I kissed her forehead "we can eat at Central Park".

When Clary smiled I felt myself brighten "Great! Let me go get changed in my room and we can go".

I smirked and took a step closer "You could alway get ready in my room". Clary softly hit at my chest and slightly laughed "Oh hush".

We headed to our separate rooms, I walked to my dresser and opened it up. After a couple seconds I just grabbed one of my black shirts and blue jeans. Then as a last minute thought I grabbed a small blanket and a jacket.

When I was done I knocked on Clarys door across from mine.

"You can come in, Im just finding a jacket". Clary called from her room.

I walked in and Clary was at the small small closet provided in every room. She was wearing a dark green tank. Her porcelain skin skin dotten frequently with freckles. I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple.

"What one do you need?" I mumbled

I felt Clary press against me "well I want my dark brown leather one but all I have is my gray one and my black leather one".

I kissed her shoulder where the scar shaped scar was. "Well I like what you're wearing now" I smiled and looked at her choices. "Wear the black one, you always look good in black".

She kissed my jaw and I felt a small spark "thanks".

I took a step back and held out my hand "Ready to go?".

"Gladly". She took my hand and we headed out.

 **~~O~~**

"Hey Clary can you hold the food for a sec". I handed her the food and laid the blanket in th small clearing. I loved this area, not many people passed by it and in the spring the trees shaded it perfectly.

I then took the food from Clary, laid it out and sat down. Clary sat across from me and grabbed a fork and her box of pancakes. I grabbed mine as well and started to eat.

After some simple small talk we set our food aside.

"You know what, after Taki's pancakes I always feel like taking a nap". I yawned for effect.

I scooted closer to her and leaned heavily on her shoulder.

Clary laughed "Jace get up, your to big".

"You know I am" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"By the angel Jace you're impossible". She blushed a deep red and covered her face.

I laid back with my arms supporting me. "I know, it's one of the many reasons you love me".

Clary looked down on my with her enchanting emerald eyes "oh really, is that one? What are the other the other things on that list".

"Oh let's see, my clever wit, my rippling abs, my chiseled jaw, Clary this list could go on forever. I mean only one list is longer".

She looked at me in mock cluelessness "Magnus' list of hair products?"

"Close" I sat up a little straighter and closer to Clary. "It's the list of the things I love about you".

I saw her eyes go wide and in a moment she was kissing me softly with her mesmerizing lips.

Gently I grabbed her hips and lifter her on my lap so we were the same height. I felt her smile against my lips when I did so.

I kissed her again and then kissed her forehead "I wasn't lying about the nap". I laid back.

"Actually that sounds pretty good" she responded and took off her jacket.

"Clare, as much as I love what you're doing I don't think we should in a park".

"Oh what a dirty mind you have Jace" she looked to me. "I only took my jacket off so I could do this". She laid down beside me and grabbed my jacket as a blanket to cover us both.

"Good idea". I used my arm which she was using as pillow to pull her closer to me. "I love you Clary, so much more than I could ever show".

She looked up at me with shining eyes "I love you too, and I always will".

I used my other hand to carefully move some hair out of her face and then pulled Her even closer.

We both closed out eyes and annoyed the closeness for a while until we heard a _ring ring ring_ from the pocket of her jacket.

She groaned and started to roll over.

"Nooo" I whined and pulled her closer.

"Jace that's my moms ringtone, I have to".

"Damn it". I cursed and moved my arm so she could get to her phone.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair as she answered my phone.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it".

"I was with Izzy all night" she motioned to me and I gave her a thumbs up back.

"Sure go ahead and check with her".

"Well yes I'm with him now".

"Because it's my boyfriend and we are on a date". I smiled when she said that.

"I thought that wasn't till noon".

"fine fine I'll leave soon".

She hung up and turned to me. "Im sorry Jace, my mom volunteered me for a shift at Luke's while he meets with some other packs. You can come with me if you'd like".

I thought for a moment "Uh actually I told Alec I would help find him gift for Magnus for their anniversary".

I felt my heart tug when she looked down. "Oh, alright. Well make sure it has glitter".

I kissed her softly and stood up then helped her up. "Of course, and dont worry about this, I'll clean it all up".

She grabbed her jacket and hugged me. "Alright, thanks so much for date".

I hugged her back "Of course my darling. I love you, I'll see you tonight".

Clary groaned again "Actually it's family night so ill be at home all night".

"Well then I'll call you and knock on your window around midnight".

"Sounds good" Clary kissed my cheek once more and jogged off. Quickly I grabbed my phone and called Magnus.

"Hey Magnus, I need your warlock-y girly fashion sense today. Can you meet me on main street in an hour.

Perfect"

 **Whoop that was a long one but so cute. I hope you loved the fluff so please tell me you did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So im actually updating this quickly cause it's winter break for me and also im using this story to express all my lonely feelings. So yeah vicariously living through fanfic. And IK a lot of this is in Jaces POV but it should change soon. I just feel his POV is underrated sometimes.**

 **Jace's POV**

"Alright Jace what did you call me for". Magnus asked sitting on a bench in front of a little cafe.

"Well I figured you'd be the best one to help my chose put something for Clary". I didn't know how to approach the topic in which I called him for.

Magnus rolled his catlike eyes "And why did you not go the Isabelle, I was trying to groom Chairman Meow when you called".

I took a breath and just said it "I want to propose to Clary and I need to find a ring because I don't know if she would want a mundane or shadowhunter wedding and I want to tell Alec and Izzy separately as you know, a family thing.

Magnus stood up and I saw his eyes brighten "now this is interesting, so young, but I guess it's a Herondale thing. So what am I supposed to do? Help find the ring?".

I was getting anxious just standing and talking "can we go"?

"Come on lover boy, I know the perfect spot" I followed as Magnus started to walk down the street.

 ** _(A/n: Im not writing about shopping for a wedding ring frankly cause the closest I've been inside a store like that is passing one to go to Hot Topic)_**

 ** _~~O~~_**

"Jace why did makes us come meet you here". Izzy, Alec and I were in Central Park. Hopefully public enough that Iz won't comple flip out when I tell her.

"Yeah Jace seriously, I was trying to coax Chairman Meow out from the back of the closet when you called". When Alec said that I saw he had some cat scratches on the back of his hand.

"Well thanks for that overwhelming support already. Anyway I uh, well im going to propose to Clary and once I talk to Simon, Luke, and Joclyn Im going to need help".

I waited a couple seconds for it to sink in when Izzy spoke. "And why was I not informed on the earlier. Do you know how long I've been planning a wedding for all of you guys".

That made Alecs eyes go wide and we laughed.

"In all seriousness I decided today, something happened and I knew I wanted her with me for life. But I don't know if she'll want a mundane or shadowhunter wedding. So Izzy I might need you to take her out for a day sometime soon. While I set it up".

Izzy clasped her hands together "oh! This is perfect, dont worry Jace I won't say a thing, im going to go figure out how my hair should be".

As Izzy practically skipped away I turned to Alec "If she does want a mundane wedding you're gonna be my best man, right?".

Alec smiled and bro hugged me "Of course man, and I know she will say yes".

 **~~O~~**

I knocked on the door of Simons apartment, it was the same one he lived in woth Jordan. We offered him a room at the institute when he finally drank from the mortal cup last year but he said that he like this apartment.

"Izzy Im not training today, I still have bruises from yesterday and the time before that". I heard Simon calling through the door.

"Chill Simon, it's me, Jace". I yelled out.

Simon opened the door for me and looked confused as he pulled a shirt on. "What are you doing here? Is Izzy ok? What about Clary?".

I rolled my eyes and walked in "Like I said, chill. But I do need to talk to you about Clary".

"Uh well come on in I guess, so what about Clary cause I swear if you're going to break her heart I will hurt you" I cut Simon off.

"Simon I would never hurt her you know this. In fact I'm going to propose to her soon".

"You're going to? Wait why are you telling me". Simon stuttered more.

I rolled my eyes once more. "Would you like if I went off and proposed with out telling you, plus I will need your help distracting her at some point".

I could see him thinking over it "Yeah I guess you're right".

"I know I am". I replied and started to walk out "Oh and Simon I can tell the difference between a hickey and a bruise". And with that I walked out.

 ** _Time skip to 11:30 pm ~~O~~_**

I tentatively knocked on Clarys door, hoping she was awake.

My heart jumped when she did open it and looked at me with tired eyes and messy hair "Jace I thought you were joking".

My smiled faltered a moment but then she moved so I could slip in. "Well I half was, but I felt bad about not going with you to Luke's that I hoped this would make up for it".

She stifled a yawn and nodded "I'm glad you're here though".

Quickly I took off my shirt and went over to where she was standing. When I hugged her and she smiled up at my I felt myself lighten in knowing she wasn't upset.

I kissed her softly and picked her up "Let's go sleepy, time for bed".

She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled "let go of me".

"I am, don't worry". I set her down and then laid down next to her. Before I could pull her close she already had her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head once more and made sure to set her alarm before Luke or God forbid Jocelyn found us.

 **Yup this is done. Not much to say**.


	4. Chapter 4

**guys please review cause right now I feel like when I post for a new chapter it doesn't go out on the recent boards as I don't see it. So if you huys could tell me how you came across the story that'd be great.**

 **Jace's POV.**

When I woke up I quickly turned my phone off and checked the time. 6:15. Groaning I carefully sat up and regained my arm from under Clary.

I sat on the side of the bed and was pulling my shirt on when I heard "Lay back down Jace, it's too early".

I turned my head and saw Clary peering up at me, the sunlight turning her hair a beatutiful first color. I leaned back and kissed her softly. "Baby you know I cant, I need to sneak out before anyone would see me".

Clary propped herself up on her elbows "Comeone Jace, 20 more minutes". Clary whined.

I turned around and laid back on the bed then pulled her on top of me. Clarys hair fell down around us to create a curtain around us. I kissed her softly and then kissed down her jaw.

"I've got an idea of you'd like to spend time with me". I kissed her forehead and Clary laid down on my chest.

"And what would that idea be?. Clary folded her arms ok my chest and looked at me.

"Well my dear" I kissed he nose. "I'll sneak out, but Ill come back around 8:00 and we can walk to the institute for your training with Izzy".

"Perfect" Clary kissed me.

 **~~O~~**

I knocked on her door and Luke opened the door. "Hey Jace, just give Clary a moment and she'll be out. You can wait inside of you'd like".

I rubbed the back of my head and looked up. "Uh actually sir Id rather stay out here where Clary can't hear. Anyway I know I don't have long till she comes out but I'd like if we could meet around 9:30. There's something I'd like to talk to you guys about".

I felt Luke's eyes looking me over "Alright, I hear Clary coming down the steps and I've got to go help Jocelyn with the dishes".

As Luke walked in he was replaced by Clary who right away kissed my cheek and said "Thanks for walking with me".

I took her hand and we headed out "not a problem my dear, though we we get there I've got to go, Alec got word of a demon and we will check it out".

"Good thing I'm almost done with training, that way I can go with you, and I won't have to be there when Izzy and Simon are doing their thing".

I turned to her and smirked "If you want next time I could come train too and we can do our thing". I winked at Clary and she laughed "Sounds good, I may stay over tonight so we can do our thing".

Surprised I turned to Clary who was slightly blushing "Now look at you Clary, making sex jokes and all. You better stay the night" I leaned down and whispered to her now "I think we have so one on one training to do".

"By the angel you are bad". Clary laughed and shook her head.

I laughed and looked down to her "Im a 19 year old boy with beautiful and very sexy girlfriend whom I love, what do you expect".

Clary stopped, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to kiss me. I picked her up a little bit to help but then she pulled back. "I love you too".

By then we were at the institute "Have fun Clary, I'll be back by 11:00 if you're done by then. Otherwise I'll just train with you". I winked again and she shook her head.

"Goodluck with the hunt Jace, be safe".

As I walked back the way we came I knew I needed luck on my side for this one.

 **~~O~~**

I sat across from Luke and Jocelyn at their dinning room table. Luke spoke first "So what did you want to talk to us about".

I took a deep breath, fished the small box from my pocket and set it on the table. "I'd like to propose to Clary".

Jocely hit at Luke's arm "I told you that is what this is about!" Luke looked to her "And I agreed with you honey".

Jocelyn looked to me "No, I'm sorry Jace but no. You guys are way too young, I mean Clary is only 18".

"Jocelyn please, I know we are young but I love her. I know I have a bad track record with life but it's been Clary and only her whose turned me around. I owe my life to her many many times. You know the saying, when Nephlim fall in love they fall hard. And I love Clary more than my own life".

Luke responded next calmly "So why did you decide to talk to us about it".

"I am going to marry Clary no matter what, Ill tell you that. But I want to get your blessing, that way when I ask Clary she can be assured you guys approve. Also I feel it would be wrong to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me and not even ask her parents". I started to fiddle with the small black box in my hand.

Luke gave Jocelyn a look but she quickly responded "They are so young!". I could tell Luke was on my side because he took her hand and said "Jocelyn they are shadowhunters, as are we. Don't tell me if we were in the same position that you would say no. You've seen their devotion, and though quite frankly it is a weakness it has also made them stronger".

That made my heart swell with pride and when Jocelyn nodded and said "Okay you're right. I wish you the best Jace". I felt as if my heart might burst.

We stood up and I held out my hand to Luke "Thank you so much". But Luke just took my hand and pulled me in for a hug. "You be good to her son, otherwise you've got Jocelyn to face."

I turned to Jocelyn and clasped my hands "Jocelyn thank you, seriously thank you. I know Clary will appreciate it too".

Jocelyn smiled and motioned towards herself "oh come here" I hugged her and then suddenly my phone rang "sorry that's Clary, guess everyone is meeting up to go see Star Wars".

 **Soooo how was it. Yeah just to let you guys know next chapter is the first lemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be rated M**

 **Clary's POV**

After the movie Alec and Magnus went home but Izzy, Simon, Jace and decided to continue into a movie marathon at the Institute.

"Izzy, Clary I think I'll head home, Its getting late and im watching Rebecca's dreadful cat while she is gone". Simon got up and stretched.

Izzys head had been leaning on him and she was now sitting up looking drowsy. "Alright hun, I'll call you in the morning". Izzy stood up and kissed Simon.

"Get a room you two" Jace jeered and threw a pillow at them. Simon caught it and threw it back "Look who's talking, I've walked in on you guy's defiling each other so many times I don't think I can count it".

I blushed and felt the rumble of laughter in Jaces chest "Hey it's not my fault you don't know how to knock".

"Oh shut up Jace" Izzy threw yet another pillow at Jace and kissed Simon one more time. "How about we do go get a room" Izzy stage whispered to Simon whose eyes lit up.

As they walked away Jace started to fake gag till I hit his chest. "This does mean that we have the institute to ourselves Jace".

"Oh goodie" joked Jace "now we can dance around in our underwear and set up a prank in Izzys room".

"Well if you're gonna spend your night messing with Izzy then I guess I can't tell my mom im spending the night with her". I smirked up at Jace.

I saw Jaces eyes darken momentarily "Oh so you weren't joking this morning"

"Nope". I kissed Jaces lips lighly and then looked up at him.

Jace sat up and pulled me into his lap. "Damn I love you Clary".

He didn't need an answer because in a moment we were kissing. Jace pressed against me and was soon pressing me to the couch.

His eyes were dark as he looked down at me, he started to kiss and nibble at my ear "I've been dying have you alone since yesterday morning".

I couldn't help but sigh softly and guide his lips to mine. Our lips crashed together and I felt his teeth graze my lip. I grabbed hold of the loops on his belt and pulled his hips to mine.

Jace let out a growl and I felt one for his hands on the leggings I was wearing, not softly but not hard enough to hurt. When he started to kiss and suck at the pulse in my neck I gasped and said "Jace lets go to your room".

Jace picked me up and as he carried me I kissed his neck and pressed into him. As we went up the steps every step had me grinding into his soon swelling jeans. "Damn it Clary" Jace grunted "you're such a tease".

"I could always walk but you're the one who wouldn't let go of me". I wrapped my legs tighter around him to prove my point.

Jace reached his door soon enough and practically slammed it shut when we were in. Without stopping we fell into bed, Jace on top of me. His hips were involuntarily grinding into mine.

I dug my hands under his shirt then tugged it off and ran my hands over the muscles that layered his torso . Jace was breathing hard and I could tell, his hands ran up my legs and over the curve of my ass.

Jaces hands were calloused but soft as he bunched my shirt up just below my bra. My breath hitched when he moved his lips down to my stomach. His kisses we soft, giving me chills.

His kisses followed his hands, soon he unclipped my bra and took my shirt off. Jace kissed the space between my boobs, up my throat, and then softly kisses me.

I kisses him deeply and tangled my hands in his hair. His hands kneaded my breasts softly.

We were going slow and sweet and it left a longing feeling in my chest, I wanted more of him, I wanted all of him.

I ran my hands down his back and felt his muscles ripple as he moaned softly. When I reached the waistband of his jeans I circled my hands to the button and zipper. I felt his slight budge increase against my center and the hitch of his breath when my hand fluttered over it.

Jace propped himself up and I looked up at him. His eyes were lidded with pleasure but they were still watching me. I raised up and kissed his lips, slightly tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth.

Jace lowered his head and softly was kissing and sucking on my breasts. As he did so I fumbled with his jeans and finally got them unbuttoned and unzipped. I slid them down his legs and he kicked them off of him.

As Jace pressed his bulging waist against my center I felt myself wetten and unable to handle it I stared to grind up on Jaces straining dick. I felt his breath quicken and he was finally and slowly sliding my leggings down.

I kicked them off and Jaces hand skimmed across my leg and ended by firmly hold my hip. "Clary" Jaces voice was guttural but soft "you sure you want to do this again".

He was referring to how we hadn't had sex all that often since endom since we didn't have much time alone. But I felt somehow, tonight was special.

I laid my hand across his cheek and brought his lips down on mine. Softly and slowly we kissed, I never wanted to leave this moment. Every inch of me filled with a mix of love and desire.

I felt Jace hook his thumbs on the waistband of my panties and slowly he brought them down until I was able to get them off myself.

Jace still kissing me moved from hovering above me to almost sitting next to me. When he pulled back from the kiss I looked up at him. His eyes were dark, no longer a honey color but like dark coffee. The best way to read Jace was through his eyes, and the love and desire that filled my body was equally mirrored in his eyes.

I watched as Jace looked over me, trying to memorize everything, and when I folded my arms over myself in embarrassment he just smile.

"You're so beatutiful Clary, it's like everytime I see you it takes me a moment to breath because my heart skips a beat.

I smiled and ran my hand over his arm "I'm already naked in your bed, no need to. Butter me up".

I felt Jaces warm hand lightly touch my cheek. "It's true, always true". He kissed me again and swung his leg to the other side of me so he was on his knees, his elbows supporting him.

This gave free reign of his body, I ran my fingers down his chest, nails lightly scratching him. I felt every twitch of his muscles and the growl he made against my lips sent me over the edge.

My hands traveled down the V-shape of his hips until they came across the waistband of his boxers. Slowly, to tease him I slid his boxers down to his knees where he could kick them off.

Jace was kissing down my jaw and neck when I brought my hands back up his body, sliding my hands up on either side of his cock which was now rock hard and began to twitch under my hands.

I felt Jaces breath hot against my neck when he said "hold on baby" I looked up to him and then over to his nightstand where he was digging in a drawer. Soon his had brought out a foil packet.

Instantly I felt stupid, how could I not think of protection. Thank the angel Jace did.

After putting it on Jace grabbed my hips and flipped us so I was in top. I was sitting just above the base of his cock and smiling down at him. I leaned down to kiss him as his hands guided my hips to the right spot.

Moaning as I pressed my hips down I felt Jaces hands exploring my body.

That night wasn't just sex, it was special, as cliche as it sounds it was making love. Becoming as close as one can to another.

 **Alright everyone go take a cold shower or something. Yeah sorry this took so long but I only write at night and then on Christmas i shattered my phone and didn't get it fixed till the next Thursday**


End file.
